Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof structure for an implanted electronic device, and in particular, to a waterproof structure with multiple layers.
Related Art
Today, the precise micro-processes have be developed. In some researches, the electronic devices can be miniaturized and implanted into the organisms. Such implantations of electronic devices are commonly used for treatment or detection purposes. In order to ensure the safety and life of implanted medical electronic devices, it is important to provide a proper prevention mechanism of liquid infiltration.
In order to achieve the waterproof and moisture-proof functions for electronic devices, the components of the electronic device, such as connectors or shell holes, must be tightly bonded to prevent or delay the water and moist from entering the electronic device through the shell holes, which may result in problems such as oxidation of the electronic components. In addition, the infiltration of moisture may cause damage to the circuit board of the electronic device, and the damaged electronic device may further harm the human body. Accordingly, the implanted medical electronic devices must have a more stringent waterproof structure to avoid the danger of patients.
In general, the shell with waterproof function is used for achieving the purposes of waterproof and moisture-proof. For example, US Patent Application No. 2011/0112608A1 discloses a special waterproof shell for preventing the body liquid or moisture from entering the electronic device. In addition, the conventional art also discloses an approach to provide a rubber element on the gaps of the shell of the electronic device for sealing the connection between the connector and the device body, thereby preventing the moisture from entering the electronic device. However, the implanted medical electronic devices have higher risk to be damaged by the moisture than the general electronic devices. Accordingly, only a single shell structure is not good enough for the complete waterproof approach, and an advanced protection mechanism is needed for the implanted medical electronic devices so as to prevent the danger of the patients.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a waterproof structure for an implanted medical electronic device, which can perfectly block the body liquid and moisture and provide a safety protection once the electronic device is damaged.